Electric motor driven pumps may be used to pump various liquids. In some automotive applications, electric motor driven pumps are used to pump fuel from a fuel tank and deliver fuel under pressure to an engine. In such applications, a radio frequency interference circuit may be used to suppress electrical interference the pump may cause in the vehicle. The radio frequency interference circuit may be housed in an assembly that is electrically communicated with the electrical circuit providing power to the fuel pump motor.